The long Forgotten Senshi
by MoonKrazy
Summary: Mili is new in town.. Little does she know a walk through Juuban Park will change her life forever
1. The New Arrival

I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor scout other than Mili, her sailor form and other new characters. It's my first fic!!!! Please R&R! Updates will come as soon as they are typed!Enjoy!!!   
  
Chapter 1 : The New Arrival  
  
  
Mili Inca, a 16 year old girl about five-foot-nine with straight long black hair, was  
walking through the Juuban City park admiring the night sky and the flowers as they reflected the  
moon's pale light. She was new to this part of town and was scheduled to start school at the  
nearby Juuban High School in a few days. As she gazed at the stars the memories of her past  
trying to emerge were pushed away by her constant urge not to remember the haunting stories  
they wanted to tell. "Why couldn't my life be better? Why did I have to get stuck with the  
lonesome sob story of a life?" Mili was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a strange  
crashing sound and a loud growl behind her.  
When Mili turned around she saw an ugly youma running right towards her with four  
sailor-like outfits and a guy in a tuxedo following behind it. The youma was getting closer by the  
second but Mili couldn't move. Her muscles refused to obey the command from her brain to  
move. Before her brain had the chance to register another thought, the youma rammed right into  
her sending her flying into the nearest tree. Sliding down the tree she hit the ground and struggled  
to her feet. Her fists clenched she looked at the retreating back of the youma as it ran through the  
park. "Why you...COME BACK HERE YOU SPINELESS YOUMA!!!" mili shouted at the  
youma. Surprisingly the youma stopped and turned around and headed straight back at her 'didn't  
think it would actually listen' she thought to herself. "You'll pay for that remark HUMAN!!!"  
the youma shouted as it charged her. "Will I now?"she said as she took up a fighting stance and  
braced for the youma's attack. Just as she expected the youma came at her fist first. She easily  
dodged the fist and proceeded to fight the youma in a quick hand to hand combat. She seemed to  
be gaining the upper-hand until the youma faked her and landed a punch to ger stomach sending  
her back into a tree.  
"Now, I'm angry" Mili said to herself as she picked herself up off of the ground and faced  
the youma who now had stared to run away from her again. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" she stood  
straight up and with her fists clenched she narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the youma's  
retreating form as it ran back the way it came. Then she felt a strange tingling sensation on her  
forehead....  
  
~~~~  
Luna, despite the Senshi's order to keep away from the fight so she didn't get harmed,  
had followed the youma very closely. Something was pulling her in the direction the youma was  
going. She didn't know the reason until she saw that the youma had stopped and turned around  
and headed straight for a young girl who, apparently, was very angry at the youma. She was  
about to jump out to protect the girl by creating a distraction so she could get away, but before  
she had the chance to the youma and the girl were suddenly involved in a furious fist fight. The  
girl seemed to be winning, which surprised Luna so much she couldn't help but be mesmerized  
by the quick and fluid like movement of the hand to hand battle. Luna was quickly brought out of  
the mesmerized state when the girl was suddenly slammed into the tree behind her. Luna quickly  
ran to the girl to check on her. But stopped a few feet short as the girl got up and stared angrily at  
the youma's back as it headed in the way of the Senshi. The girl murmured something and then  
screamed at the youma "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Luna took a few steps back and stared at the  
girl as she started to glow a light silver color. Suddenly, there was a flash on the girls forehead  
and luna stared with amazement at the symbol of a senshi more legendary than the great  
Galaxia.....  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
How was it? Please R&R! THX! updates coming soon hopefully.. Chap 2 is on the way! 


	2. Powers Emerge

Hey every body! Chapter two is here!!! YAY!!! Normal Disclaimers apply here! Please R&R! THX!  
  
Chapter 2 : Powers Emerge  
Last time:  
Suddenly, there was a flash on the girls forehead and luna stared with amazement at the symbol of a senshi more legendary than the great Galaxia.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now:   
The tingling sensation on Mili's forehead stopped suddenly and she found herself floating in midair staring at a cat with a strange marking on it's forehead. The cat seemed to be looking at her in awe. Mili closed her eyes basking in the warn light that was holding her in the air. She tilted her head back and memories started to flow into her mind. Not the memories she had been pushing away earlier, but new memories she never new she carried. Images of beautiful blue and purple gardens with white trees and a castle that stood so high it seemed to soar through the clouds. A prince wearing a pale golden armor walking through the garden towards her......  
Suddenly Mili opened her eyes when she heard shouts and loud roar coming from the direction the youma had run. Suddenly there was a loud crack as the youma ran through the brush right back towards Mili. The youma came at her again and grinned as it made an attempt to ram her into the tree behind her for a third time. "Not this time!" she said as the youma got closer. Mili put her palms together bye her side (picture DBZ K-o-ken stance) and channeled the energy holding her in the air through her hands and directed it at the youma. "DESTROY!" she shouted as the energy was released from her hands and headed for the youma. The youma, caught off guard by the sudden attack was hit and screamed at it was sent into oblivion. Mili caught a glance of the stunned faces of the sailor suited people as she slipped into the darkness of sleep. The energy holding her in the air gone, she fell towards the ground. Unable to stop herself from hitting the hard concrete she waited for the pain that would come from hitting it. She was so tired she did not notice that she never hit the ground.. Sleep claimed her as she welcomed the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short!!! Hopefully longer chapters are in the future!!! :) Please r/r! Let me know if anything could be done to make the story better!!!! I'm looking for a name for the Prince!!! Send in any suggestions!!!!! Thanks!!!!! 


	3. Authors Note

Hey guy's sorry about the delay! the new chapter will be up in a little bit! Please stick with me! Thank you for the suggestions Goddess of the   
Midnight Sky. I'm trying to write the next Chapter in HTML so it's taking me a little longer to put it out ... Sorry again about the delay!  
  
:)  
~ Moon Krazy ~ 


	4. Arrival of the Protector

Chapter 3 

** _ Chapter 3 : Arrival of the Protector  _**

MY FIRST REVIEW!!!! THX to _Goddess of the Midnight Sky_!!! I love your stories :) Well here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it :) i'm hoping on getting four up very soon too.. :) Enjoy! oh i should tell you know *warning* bad descriptive abilities ahead Disclaimer: If you think I own sailor moon I think your crazy. 'thinking'  
"talking"  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Last time:  
She was so tired she did not notice that she never hit the ground.. Sleep claimed her as she welcomed the darkness. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Now:   
The Senshi and Tuxedo mask could not believe their eyes. This girl had just destroyed a youma, that they had been fighting all night long, in one swift hit. Even Sailor Moon's attacks had barely fazed the creature. AND the girl hadn't transformed or anything! They all were quickly pulled out of their dazed states when the girl started to fall to the ground. Tuxedo Mask took a step foreward to try and run to the girl and catch her, but before he could take another step a figure ran out of the shadows and to the girl, catching her before she hit the ground. The moonlight showed them that the girls' savior was wearing a gold colored tuxedo and a white mask.   
  
Sailor Moon took a step towards the two mysterious people but a golden disk hitting the ground right in front of her foot stoped her. When she looked back up the mysterious man was standing in a defensive stance and had another disk in his hand ready to thwart another step from the Moon Senshi.   
  
"If you wish to harm this girl you must first deal with me." the man said as he eyed the senshi. "And i must tell you that i am not easily defeated. If you wish to fight prepare to be defeated. If you wish her no harm then i mean you no harm. I am the Orion Knight! Protector of the constellation Orion and protector of this woman."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the man with kindness. "We wish you nor her harm Orion Knight. We only wish to make sure that she is alright, and thank her for assisting us with the fight to destroy that youma."  
  
"If you wish her no harm then I wish you no harm. She is drained from the attack on her, and the attack she used to destroy that beast. She will be fine soon." Orion knight replied as He put away his weapon and bent down and lifted the girl effortlessly into his arms and turned to the senshi. He coulnd't understand why he had trusted these people but something told him that they were friends, and usually for him that something was always right. Somehow he knew that these people were allies.  
  
Tuxedo Mask steped foreward and looked into the other mans eye's as he spoke, "Who is she? How can she control so much power?".   
  
Orion Knight looked at the woman in his arms and looked back up to the other fighters. "You will know in time. She will tell you, it is not my place to." Slowly he walked to a nearby bench and set the girl down and looked her over for any major injuries. Not finding any he turned to the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. "I find it unnerving that you know my name but i do not know any of yours." He said with a slight hint of humor.  
  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask blushed. Sailor Moon Steped foreward and introdused her fellow fighters,"This is Tuxedo Mask," she said pointing to the man in the black tuxedo who noded his head slightly at the Knight, "This is Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter" the blue,raven, and brown haired girls bowed at the mention of their names, "and I, am Sailor Moon, Leader of the Sailor Senshi." she said as she bowed slightly to Orion.   
  
Orion suddenly turned around and nealed down to the girl on the bench. The Senshi started to move closer to see what was wrong when they were stoped by a goden disk hitting the ground in front of them. They looked at Orion knight surprised by the sudden action but all they saw was his hand moving back to the girl's hand, he hadn't even looked when he had thrown the disk, which surprised them even more since it had landed less than half an inch from Sailor Moon's boot. Then Tuxedo Mask realized the reason they had been stoped." He's protecting her identity from us, so that she can tell us who she is when she is ready to." he informed the others. They mutterd a quick "oh" as they backed off, waiting for something to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mili had woken up to see a man in a golden colored tuxedo with his back to her, and talking to the Sailor Suited people and a man in the black tuxedo she had seen before. 'Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Tuxedo Mask' she thought. She didnt know how she new these names but something told her they were the right ones. She blinked once or twice and te next thing she knew the man in the golden tuxedo was by her side holing her hand and looking into her eyes asking if she was ok. 'Orion Knight' she thought looking at the man nealing in front of her. 'how do i know these things all of the suden?' she asked herself. She felt the Knights hand leave hers for a split second. She didnt know why but in that split second her mind found time so scream 'no come back' as if the hand had been holding her life in it's hands. The hand soon returned and her mind was quiet once again leaving her to wonder about what had happened before she had fallen asleep.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when the Knight squeezed her hand to get her attention. "How are you feeling?" he said with concern eched into his handsome face.'Wait handsome? i've only known him for about a minute and i'm calling him handsome?!?' she asked herself. "I think i'm ok" she said as she tried to sit up and found she lacked the energy to. "Don't try to get up," he said to her "your very weak conserve your strength." She stoped trying to get up and the knight lifted her head with his hand gently. Sparks went off in her mind and her skin tingled, she sighed and looked deeper into Orion Knights, Getting lost in their light golden glow. "Why are you here?"she said as she tried to shift her position on the wooden bench so that the rails were not in her back, "Shouldn't your protector protect you?" he said as he picked her up and turned his head to say something to the Senshi,'why would i need a...' her thought was cut short as she was sent flying from Orion Knights arms and onto the hard ground. She heard the golden knight groan in pain as he tried to get up and move to where she was but he was hit by a youma that had just arrived and sent into the bushes across from her. "ORION!!!"......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**"DONE AT LAST!, DONE AT LAST!, THANK GOODNESS ALMIGHTY DONE AT LAST!!!"  
**   
Hehehehe... First fic, First Cliffie! hehehe tell me what you think!!!! R&R!! :) I'm still open for suggestions for a name for the Prince..Should i Bring the outers into my story? Does any one like them? Pluto is in anyway but what about the others?.. Sorry to leave you like this but There is a stack of overdue college Homework with my name it in the corner... *cringes* Evil textbooks try my sanity....... what's left of it anyway...*sigh* Ja ne!   
  
ok if anyone wants me to make the story japenglish let me know... ( I.E. instead of saying idiot saying Baka....etc...)   
  
TTFN!!!! Love to My Marine in Kuwait! Go gettum baby! To everyone who knows one of the 250,000 military people over there, stay strong!   
  
"Don't like Bush,  
Don't like Saddam,  
Don't like Osama,   
Don't like Mr.Jong   
I do believe without them   
We would all just get along."  
  
My little Poem Copywritten by me :) lol I suk @ poetry.. lol as i said before"Ja Ne!" 


	5. The New Senshi is Revealed

Chapter 4 

** _ Chapter 4 : The New Senshi is Revealed  _**

Hey everyone! *sniff* I'm only at 3 reviews. Well i guess it's better than none at all. :) well here is the 4th chappie! Writers block is a bish ... Well have little to say so Ja ne, and on with Chapter 4! Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon I think your crazy.   
'thinking'  
"talking"  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Last time:  
Mili's thoughts was cut short as she was sent flying from Orion Knights arms and onto the hard ground. She heard the golden knight groan in pain as he tried to get up and move to where she was but he was hit by a youma that had just arrived and sent into the bushes across from her. "ORION!!!"...... 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Now:   
  
Mili tried to get up but found that she couldn't move. 'what's wrong with me?' she thought.  
  
*you must remember...* a voice whispered in her mind.   
  
"What?" she asked herself.   
  
*you must remember... remember your past..... who you are... what you are here to do... remember* the voice pleaded with her.  
  
'who are you?' she thought.  
  
*no time to explain you must help Sailor moon and the senshi defeat the youma.. they will not succeed on their own... hurry princess!!* the voice urged her.   
  
'princess?' she thought.  
  
* yes princess... hurry and transform! They need you!* the voice demanded.  
  
Suddenly Mili had the power to stand once more. As she did ancient words came to her mind,'Yes.. i remember'  
  
As she thrust her hand above her head she shouted the words "Sugapes Miccos Werpo!" (A.N. anyone who figures it out gets insight to the next chappie and mucho brownie points!)  
  
A bright light ingulfed her and when the light dimmed she was wearing the Senshi fuku, the bows and skirt were black and the edges were lined with silver, in the center of the front bow there was a silver locket and her tiara held a diamond rimmed with silver and black streaks.  
  
"It's good to be back!" she said as she turned and ran to help the Senshi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**"DONE AT LAST!, DONE AT LAST!, THANK GOODNESS ALMIGHTY DONE AT LAST!!!"  
**   
i know it's short but...Hehehehe...it's a cliffie! hehehe tell me what you think!!!! R&R!! Sorry i think i got one fo the names wrong on my little poem @ the bottom... Sorry! I guess the wabsite i looked the name up on was wrong.... Sorry again!:) I'm still open for suggestions for a name for the Prince!..Ja ne!   
  
TTFN!!!! Love to My Marine in Kuwait! Go gettum baby! To everyone who knows one of the now close to 350,000 military people over there, stay strong!   
  
"Don't like Bush,  
Don't like Saddam,  
Don't like Osama,   
Don't like Pyongyang   
I do believe without them   
We would all just get along."  
  
My little Poem Copywritten by me :) lol I suk @ poetry.. lol as i said before"Ja Ne!" 


	6. Pegasus shows her stuff

Chapter 5 

** _ Chapter 5 :  _**

Hey everyone!..Mucho Brownie points to _ AmyUsagi _ You will receive your brownie points in the mail in two to five months :) Post office out here is slow.. LOL :) But alas! I could not e-mail you the upcoming chappie! :) LOL To everyone else it was "Pegasus cosmic power".. the whole ancient language thing will come back later in the story... but for now it will be reg. english...Well have little left to say so Ja ne, and on with Chapter 5!   
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon I think your crazy.   
'thinking'  
"talking"  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Last time:  
"It's good to be back!" she said as she turned and ran to help the Senshi. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Now:   
  
Sailor Mercury was having a very hard time with the youma in front of her, she was knocked to the ground as an energy blast landed next to her. "DIE!" the youma shouted as it shot an energy blast her way. 'I can't dodge it!' she thought as she closed her eyes and braced for the impact and shortly after, pain.  
  
"PEGASUS FURY WINGS ATTACK!"  
  
Slowly Mercury opened her eyes and looked at the spot were the youma had been a few seconds before and saw nothing. A girl stepped in front of her and offered her a hand. She took the hand and was pulled off of the ground. She looked at the girl in front of her. In the darkness all she could make out was the outline of the figures long hair. Hope came to her as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Venus?" she said staring at the girl as she started to turn away.   
  
"No," the girl said "Pegasus."   
  
And with that the girl jumped away from her and towards the other Senshi. "Pegasus?" she repeated to herself as she stared at the newcomer now heading to help Jupiter and Mars. Pulling out her mini-computer she started analyzing the new and very powerful Senshi.   
  
********   
  
Soon Pegasus had finished off the youma Jupiter and Mars had been fighting seconds earlier. 'These Senshi need power ups' she thought to herself as she thwarted an attack from a youma that had tried to take her from behind. Quickly destroying the monster she started to run towards the bushes where Orion Knight had been thrown. Orion Knight was quickly the last thing on her mind as she heard a heart piercing scream behind her. Turning around she started to run to it's creator as fast as she could.   
  
********   
  
Mercury, concentrating on her mini-computer, didn't move when she heard a scream come from behind her. She suddenly realized that the new senshi was moving towards her with inhuman speed. Mercury could see Pegasus' face clearly as she sped under the light of a lamp, what she saw scared her. The face of the fierce fighter was one of a person who had just seen the most horrific picture that one could ever see. Suddenly, getting her mind back in working order, Mercury turned and looked for the source of the scream. When she found it her body moved with the same speed as the others toward it's source. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**"DONE AT LAST!, DONE AT LAST!, THANK GOODNESS ALMIGHTY DONE AT LAST!!!"  
**   
Ok well I know that this chapter is VERY short.. But due to finals being soon, and the fact that I cannot seem to spell for the life of me, this chapter must come out now or else I fear it will be trashed before I know what I'm doing..   
  
I'm still open for suggestions for a name for the Prince!.Thanks to the one who has given me some already! they are great! :)   
  
TTFN!!!! Love to My Marine in Kuwait! Go gettum baby! To everyone who knows one of the now close to 350,000 military people over there, stay strong! This will be over soon. Though some may not come home, they will live forever in the minds of those left behind.   
  
Not to be offensive those who oppose this war and say that it is only over OIL need to do some reading when they know the real facts they will have no reason to oppose the war. Well I won't get into political mumbo-jumbo! So I leave you with a "Stay Happy and Frosty!" (frosty part optional, Happy part mandatory and will be enforced! even if it means loosing my other personalities!!!!)   
  
  
MoonKrazy 


	7. AN

AN 

OH I wanted to let you guys know about a great story! You will be hooked! it's by **_katiestar_** and called "maid for you". Go check it out!!!! You'll love it!   
  
MoonKrazy   
  
  



End file.
